Alternate World
by Xtremechik2
Summary: A story about a girl who gets brought into the Turtles world, nothing new. I suck at summaries well RR! COMPLETE
1. Who Knew?

She sat there staring blankly at her computer screen.   
  
"Damn Physio report."  
  
she muttered under her breath. She needed something to get the creative juices flowing. She wandered over to her DVD collection and ran her fingers along the spines searching for a DVD to watch. Finding nothing, she decided to move over to her sisters collection. A bright green DVD caught her eye and she removed it Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Special Edition.   
  
She knew her sister was an avid fan she knew almost everything about them, she only knew their names. Her sister was always trying to get her to watch it and she always refused saying that It's for children I mean come on, were Juniors in high school, it's time to grow up! Looking at the DVD she had to admit there was kind of essence about it, she also noticed that it hadn't been opened yet. Man if I open this Marie's gunna know that I watched it and then she'll have a field day! Eh, forget it I have to finish this stupid report anyway. She got up and sat down at her desk, setting the DVD beside her.   
  
A half and hour later she was still sitting there, her computer screen still remained blank.. She looked at the DVD sitting next to her "Aww, what the hell." she took the DVD, and popped it into her DVD Player   
  
"Can't watch a movie without popcorn."  
  
She went downstairs, she was also the only one home. Her parents had gone on a second honeymoon, and Marie was over at a friends, Who knows when she'll be back she though. She got her snack and headed back upstairs. She expected the main menu to be on the screen but alas it wasn't. Instead on the screen, was a swirling blue vortex. She slowly walked to the screen and kneeled down. She touched the screen and her hand went right through!   
  
"HOLY CRAP!"   
  
She could feel tugging on her hand, the TV was pulling her in! She screamed and tired to pull her hand back out. But it wasn't working, it just pulled her in even more Oh my god! Oh my god! She gave one final tug before it pulled her completely inside the TV!   
  
Well I'll end this here I hope you guys like it. I was also wondering if I could get a Beta Reader or something because my English skills suck if you may have noticed. Well please review if you get the chance  
  
Ashley 


	2. Welcome to New York

Wow, I'm so glad you guys like my story! Well here's the second chapter, the faster you guys review the faster I churn out the chapters!!  
  
-A  
  
Whatever the thing that had sucked her up had decided to deposit her neatly into a trash strewn alley. She stood up brushing herself off and surveyed her surroundings, Where I'm I? she thought. She wandered over to the opening of the alleyway and grabbed a passerby  
  
"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where I am?"   
  
"Manhattan."  
  
"New York?!" She exclaimed  
  
"Yes, New York." he said with a confused look  
  
"Errr.. Thanks."   
  
She walked away, it was then that she noticed the extremely large buildings. Yea, she was defiantly in New York Why New York? she asked herself as she descended the sidewalk. A cold night breeze picked up, shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself. Where's a jacket when I need one? Besides lacking a jacket she also didn't have any money either. She hadn't been walking very far when she heard footsteps trailing behind her, she picked up the pace, as did the person behind her. A hand clapped down on her shoulder and she whipped around and came face to face with a guy.   
  
"Don't touch me!" she said in an angry tone "What do you want?!"  
  
"I wanna walk you home." he slurred "New York can be a very dangerous place at night, especially for a girl."  
  
The guy was about a foot taller then her with dirty, stringy blonde hair, and a glazed over look in his eyes, typical druggie. She noticed that he was eyeing her up and down What I'm I a piece of meat or something? she thought angrily.  
  
"Yea, I don't need walked home thanks." and with that she turned around again and continued down the sidewalk. She hadn't heard anything for a few minutes and figured she had lost him but then she felt an arm drape around her shoulder  
  
"Get the hell away from me!!"  
  
"Aww, come on baby no need to shout. Besides, this is New York. Not like anybody would help you anyway. Now come on let's walk down here." he motioned towards an alley  
  
"No thanks."  
  
He pulled out a switchblade and held it against her neck  
  
"Let's go."   
  
She smiled at him nervously  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Hs escorted her down the alley way. It wasn't long before they came to a dead-end, at this dead-end were more homeless people all gathered around a fire in a barrel.   
  
"Hey N look what I found."  
  
The one named N looked up and grinned a toothless smile.  
  
"Good job. It's been awhile since I had me a good piece of ass."  
  
Oh my god! Their gunna rape me!  
  
She wretched out of the mans grip and took off down the alley her sneakers pounding against the pavement as she ran.   
  
Gotta get away. Gotta get away. Can't fall. Can't fall.  
  
Of course saying this you always end up jinxing yourself and she fell. She was then yanked to her feet. It was the men. They pulled her up and then shoved her into the brick wall. She felt a punch to her stomach and she doubled over. She was then thrown back down and she felt someone straddle her.  
  
"HELP!! SOMEBODY PLEASE!"  
  
She felt a slap across her face and felt a hand clamp over her mouth and also hands tearing at her shirt. She closed her eyes cried out through the hand. Suddenly everything stopped, the person on her and pulled off and the hands were gone. She heard grunts, groans, and even the snap of a bone. She felt somebody kneel down beside her and she cowered.  
  
"Hey it's alright." the voice assured her "You ok?"  
  
Why does that voice sound so familiar?   
  
She squinted through the darkness but couldn't see the face of her rescuer.  
  
"Yea, I'm alright."   
  
"You're lips bleeding."  
  
ARGH! That voice is all to familiar. It sounds like that one Ninja Turtle. OHHH what's his name?? LEONARDO! That's what his name is.  
  
"Umm, if you don't mind me asking but your name wouldn't happen to be Leonardo would it?"  
  
The figure stood up and backed away.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"You're names Leonardo right? And you have 3 brothers Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. At least I….."  
  
But before she could get another word out she felt cold steel against her throat and hot breath on her face.  
  
"Alright who are you and how do you know who we are?!?" 


	3. Explanations

She gulped and stared wide-eyed at the turtle in her face. So they were real after all! Well maybe in another world, but still they were real right?  
  
"Back off Raph, I'm sure there's an explanation for all this." Leonardo said.  
  
The one that she KNEW was Raphael glared at her, and growling reluctantly pulled away. She let out a gush of breath that she had been holding and slowly, eyeing Raphael who still stood with weapons bared, shakily made her way to her feet and backed up against the wall.  
  
"Ok, first things first. What's your name?"  
  
"Ha..Ha..Harley." she managed to stutter out  
  
"Harley? Like the bike?" asked an all to cheerful voice, it came from a turtle who was standing next to Raphael  
  
"Uh, yea….my parents love Harley Motorcycles so they decided 'Hey let's name our daughter after a motorcycle.' Weird, I know. But I kinda like it, it makes…."  
  
She couldn't help but notice the four bored expressions staring at her.  
  
"Yea, I think I'll stop now."  
  
"Good idea." muttered Raph  
  
"So, it seems like you know who we are. But what we'd like to know is HOW you know who we are." A turtle a purple band whom Harley didn't recognize said to her.  
  
"Ok well….. GROAN."  
  
A soft groan interrupted her and 5 pairs of eyes traveled over to the pile of unconscious bodies that laid a few feet away from them. One of the men were starting to come around.  
  
"Come on we better get out of here. We'll finish this back at the lair." Leo said, taking charge  
  
Raphael whirled around to face Leonardo and got in his face, a shocked expression flashed across his features.   
  
"What are you freakin nuts?! We're just gunna take her back to the lair with us? I mean come on Leo, you've done some pretty stupid things but this has to be one of the stupidest!" he cried, his arms waving around as if to illustrate his point.  
  
"I SAID we'll finish this at home!" he voice raising to prove HIS point  
  
The unfamiliar purple turtle from earlier jumped in.  
  
"Can we just go?"  
  
Leonardo glared at Raphael once more before nodding his head.  
  
"Yea, lets go."  
  
The blue masked turtle motioned for her to follow and she did. It wasn't long before they came to a man-hole cover. She watched a turtle with an orange mask look around before prying off the cover that led to the sewers. He then turned to her and grinned, and offered her a hand, she smiled   
  
"So which one are you?" she asked  
  
He lowered his hand his grin fading. "I thought you knew who we were?  
  
"I just know you're names. Not who's who."  
  
"You knew which one Leo was."  
  
"I recognized his voice."  
  
"Oh, well I'm Michelangelo, or Mikey I go by both, and that," he said jerking a thumb towards the purple-banded turtle. "That's Donatello, or Donny. He's the genius of the family. And you already know Leo, and Raph. Now come on," he said offering his hand again, "I'll help ya down."  
  
They waited until Donny had gone down and then with Mike's help Harley made her way down, followed by Mike, Raph, and finally Leo. They walked for quite some time and with all the twists and turns they made Harley couldn't help but wonder if the guys were lost themselves. They finally came to a wooden door and she followed them inside.  
  
Ahh, home sweet home." said Mikey who had made it a point to keep her entertained throughout the entire walk home. He was quite the charmer, and also very amusing. He led her to the couch, "Wait here." he had told her and scurried off with the others. She observed her surroundings as she waited. An old, ok ancient looking TV sat in front of her, and she could make out what looked to be a kitchen to her right, and a hallway to her left which she assumed led to their rooms. She heard a soft cough and her attention was brought to the large rat staring her in the face. She cocked her head before smiling. Donatello introduced them.  
  
"Harley, this is our Sensei, Splinter. Splinter, this is Harley."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello child. My son's have informed me that you know of them. Would you care to explain how you know of our existence?"   
  
"No, of course not. Although you probably won't believe me." She cleared her throat, "Well I guess you could say I'm from an ohh how do I put this? Another dimension maybe? I guess an alternate world. Well, in 'my world' you guys are really popular I mean like mega, uber popular. You've had like 2 cartoon shows or something, I believe a live-action show, 3 movies, toys, comics, you name it."  
  
"WOAH! Dudes, we're famous!" Michelangelo cried  
  
"And well I wanted to watch the first movie because I'd never seen if before. So I put it in and I went to go and get some food and when I came back there was this blue vortex thingy on the screen. So I touched it and my hand went right through! I tried to get my hand out but it was stuck and the TV just kept pulling me in! And well it, it brought me here. Into you're world."  
  
That's such BS!" yelled Raphael "You think we're gunna believe that?"   
  
"RAPHAEL! Let the young lady finish!" Splinter demanded  
  
"Err.. I am finished."  
  
The turtles looked back and forth between each other and it was quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"I believe her," said Mikey "You went through your TV? That's so kool. I think something like that could happen."  
  
"You watch wwwaaayy to much Sci-Fi Mike." Donatello pointed out "Although it is quite an interesting story. I'd like to know how this managed to happen."  
  
Harley looked over in Leonardo's direction, who looked deep in thought  
  
"You believe me don't you?"  
  
"I….I'm not sure," he looked towards Splinter. "What do you think Sensei?"  
  
He looked into icy blue colored eyes and smiled "I believe her."   
  
I need a Beta Reader!!! Argh! Well I'm glad you guys like the story. Keep reviewing!! TMNT RULES!!! 


	4. Embarrassment

Harley listened attentively as Splinter told her of their origin and a man by the name of Oroki Suki and his band of followers 'The Foot Clan' She couldn't believe some of the things these guys had been through just because of this one man.   
  
"Wow, that's nuts." she had told them.  
  
"That it is child." Splinter said with a grim look on his furry face.  
  
"Sorry to cut you short Sensei but we have to get going. Late night patrolling." Said Leonardo  
  
Harley glanced at the clock on the beat up looking VCR it was almost midnight! She couldn't help but wonder of Marie had come home and found her missing yet.   
  
"Yes, go on your way. Harley if you'll excuse me," he said standing up "But I believe I'm going to retire for the night."  
  
She nodded and watched him make his way to his room she could tell that he was quite old, in fact he probably wouldn't live for much longer.   
  
"You can take my bed for the night." said Leo  
  
"No, I couldn't. I have this thing about sleeping in other people's bed. The couch is fine, really."  
  
"Well if you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure believe me."  
  
He shrugged and told the others it was time to go. She watched them go out the make-shift door before she settled back onto the couch. It wasn't long before sleep overcame her and she was out.   
  
She awoke the next morning to the sounds of somebody crashing into something. She groaned and glanced at the clock, six forty five. _God, what are they doing up at this hour!_ She pushed herself up and off the couch, immediately wishing that she had excepted Leo's offer of the couch her back was killing her! Following the sounds she walked down the hallway and came to an extremely large room. She saw the guys all fighting and Splinter standing in the corner yelling in another language. She watched for a few moments, even seeing Splinter jumping into the foray ever once in awhile,_ Wow, he's incredible! I guess I'll have to take back the remark about him not living for much longer._ Not wanting to bother them she quietly slunk out of the room and made her way back to the living room.   
  
She plopped down on the couch and glanced around before standing back up again and walking over to the radio that Donatello had restored. Turning it on she flipped through the stations looking for a good song to listen to. A familiar beat caught her ears and she turned it up, not loud enough to disturb the guys though. _Sean Paul's Get Busy_ filled the room and she soon found herself dancing along with it, jumping around, spinning, shaking her butt, pretty much just dancing around like an idiot. Not paying attention to what she was doing she spun around and hit right into an amused looking Raphael. She shrieked and stumbled backwards, her face bright red.  
  
"What were ya doin?" he asked teasingly   
  
"Oh….nothing really."  
  
"Nothin? Looks like you was _tryin_ ta dance ta me."   
  
She ignored his last comment and looked down at the floor.  
  
"So..uh how long were you standing there"  
  
"Oh, _we've_ been standing here long enough." he chuckled   
  
It was then Harley noticed Leo, Mike and Don all standing there, also with amused looks on their faces.  
  
"So why don't you show us some more of those fancy dance moves you have just doin? I'd love to learn how to shake my ass like that too."  
  
"Maybe some other time." she mumbled  
  
"So Raph. You're just loving this aren't you?" asked Mike  
  
"You have no idea." he said with a smirk  
  
Sry it took so long. I'm already suffering from Writer's Block, only things I know are the romance and the ending which I happen to like. BETA WRITER PLEASE!!  
  
-A 


	5. Conversation

Boogalaga- Damn, I hate when I forget little details. I didn't really think to have her blindfolded and we'll just say that her shirt was only ripped a little lol. I'm glad you like the story though

Everybody had already left the breakfast table, all but Harley and Mike. Don had went off to tinker with his new gadgets, Raph had gone topside for the time being, and Leo and retreated back to the Dojo to perfect his katas. Harley had been quiet all through breakfast, still incredible   
embarrassed from earlier this morning. She could feel eyes on her and she glanced up to see Mike staring at her.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"No, I was just noticing how pretty you were."  
  
She gave him a confused smile "Uh.. Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
It was quiet for a few more moments until Mike spoke again.  
  
"So…tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well whadda wanna know?"   
  
"Ya know, the basics. Where ya from, age, grade, siblings, hobbies…..boyfriend maybe?"  
  
"Ok, well I'm from Pennsylvania, 17 years old, Junior at Forest Hills High School, the biggest freakin prep school in the world mind you, I have a sister who loves you guys, and well my only real hobby is twirling batons, I have to admit that when I was watching you guys practice earlier I wanted to run over and snatch Donny's Bo and twirl it." She said with a laugh ."And no I don't have a boyfriend. I think I've given up on guys for a while they're all jerks."  
  
"Aww, we're not all that bad. What happened? He didn't like… beat up on you or anything did he?"  
  
"He was wonderful at first. But then he just got really possessive, and jealous, and he kept bothering me about sex and all that good shit. But I made sure to end the relationship before it got to bad. Oh, and for you're last question, he only hit me once. Well, technically he didn't hit me he only slapped me."  
  
"Why'd he slap you?"  
  
"We were fighting."  
  
"Oh, well like I said not all us are bad guys." He decided it was time to change the subject. "So, your only 17? You don't look it, in fact you look younger."  
  
"Yeah I know I get that all the time. How old are you?"  
  
"18."  
  
"Wow, an adult. You sure don't _act_ like one." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I know. What can I say, I'm a kid at heart. Prolly always will be, even when I'm old and wrinkly." he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Nice," She said with a roll her eyes and stood up, walking over to the sink to dump out her leftover Cheerios and milk down the drain. Mike followed suit, watching her. He heard her sigh and saw her shoulders slump. A concerned look crossed his face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Talking about my boyfriend brought up some not so nice memories. I mean I thought he loved me, I thought he was the one. He was so nice and sweet and always gave me compliments. But then he changed and that change sucked!"   
  
"I'm sorry." he said with a frown  
  
"S'alright. It's not your fault." She turned to face him "But hey thanks anyway."   
  
He smiled back at her and he couldn't help himself he pulled her into a big bear hug. She squeaked as she felt herself collide with his hard plastron she felt her heartbeat quicken. _Why I'm I feeling this way? I hardly even know the guy._ she thought. He released her and held her by her hands and she looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile. He gave her a big grin. She found herself lost in his eyes, they were a deep chocolate brown color with flecks of green in them, unlike any other brown eyes she had seen.  
  
**FLASH  
**  
A bright light caught their attention and they turned to see a female standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a camera in one hand, a plastic bag in the other and a smile planted on her face.  
  
" Now that'll be a cute picture."  
  
Mike dropped her hands "Hey April. What's up?"  
  
"Nothin," She walked towards them. "So, this must be Harley." she said with an offered hand, "I'm April."  
  
"Hey." Harley answered with a shake of the hand  
  
"I brought these for you. The guys said you needed some." she gave Harley the plastic bag she had been holding. Harley opened it to find clothes inside.  
  
"Thanks! I think I'm gunna go take a shower and change." They both watched her leave the room and April gave Mikey a sly look.  
  
"So, do you like her?"  
  
"Uhh well err…..yea. Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Very obvious but it's cute."  
  
"It's weird. I just met her."  
  
"Hey it's alright if you just met her. Maybe that means that she's the one for you. Ya know kinda like Romeo and Juliet. They just looked at each other and feel in love like that." she said with a snap of her fingers.  
  
"Maybe." he looked down at the floor before looking at April again "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure Mike anything."  
  
He looked around to make sure that nobody was near by and then whispered to her in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yea Mike, I can do that."  
  
"Thanks."


	6. You don't mind if I call you Raphy do yo...

About half an hour later she stepped out of the shower feeling a lot better, she felt clean! She rummaged through the bag of clothes that April had given and grabbed a pair a faded blue jeans and a top. The jeans were a little snug but the shirt was huge. She could see why, she definitely lacked the chest that April had. Digging through the bag she found a brush and brushed out her curly Auburn colored hair. When she finished her hair she shoved her old clothes and the brush into the plastic bag and opened the door. She was greeted with a gush of cold air and an annoyed Raphael.  
  
"Bout damn time, you do realize that there are other people that live here right?"  
  
Instead of letting him know that he was getting to her she answered him in a calm-sweet voice that she _knew_ would annoy him. She flashed him a sickingly sweet smile "Of course I know that and I'm sooooo incredible sorry that I took so long."  
  
He arched an eye ridge at her "Yea whatever just don't let it happen again." he said trying to get past her into the bathroom  
  
"Oh, I won't….Raphy, you don't mind if I call you Raphy do you?" she said with a bat of her eyelashes  
  
"No, whatever." he replied with an irritated tone.  
  
She knew that she should let him in the bathroom but she just having way to much fun annoying him for once.   
  
"So how are you? I haven't seen you almost all day. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Why do you care?" he asked  
  
"Just making conversation."  
  
This reminded her of walking in the hallway at school and somebody was in her way, ya know when you move one way and they move the same way? And you do that for like 5 minutes until you finally get out of each others way? Well this is exactly what she was doing to poor Raph and not on accident mind you.  
  
"Would you move already?!" he cried  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm I in you're way?"  
  
"ARGH! YES! NOW MOVE!!"   
  
She could feel pride swelling within her. And moved out of his way. She heard him snort and the door slam. She walked into the living room and thanked April again for the clothes.  
  
"Hey no problem. Well I think I'm gunna head back up, gotta get back to work."  
  
"We'll walk you," said Donatello "You ready to go Harley?"  
  
She nodded and started towards the door.  
  
"Where are you and Harley going?" Leo asked him  
  
"We're going back to the alley and Harley's gunna show me where the portal opened up, where she landed and everything, try to figure out when it might open up again so she can go home."  
  
"Oh, well how do you plan to find out when it's going to open again?"  
  
"With this." Donatello said and showed Leo the device that he has been working on, "If it works right it should be able to tell me when it might possibly open up again. I haven't gotten all the bugs worked out of it yet but it should work. But I guess we'll find out."  
  
"Well be careful."   
  
"Aren't I always?" and with that they left  
  
They dropped April off at her office and then made their way towards the alley. Harley couldn't help but be a tad nervous, with what happened last time she was in an alley "Don't worry," Don had told her. She knew that he could protect her but she still had that uneasy feeling.  
  
"It opened up right about here and that's where I landed." she pointed.   
  
He whipped out his trusty device and started combing the area where it had opened. Harley also scanned the area, not for any clues for when the portal may open, but for intruders. She scanned the rooftops and she swore that she saw somebody, she shook her head and glanced up again and the figure was gone. I must be seeing things. She heard Don heave a frustrated sigh.   
  
"What's up?" she asked  
  
"I'm not getting anything! I was sure it would work." he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I'm really sorry I'm sure you wanna go home. To your world"  
  
"Actually I don't."  
  
"Why not?" he asked  
  
"Well I really don't wanna go back to the annoying, snotty sister and rents that are never there. So take all the time you need to fix your uhh portal finder thingy. Come on let's go back to the lair."  
  
It turns out that Harley really had seen a figure on the rooftop! This figure hurried back the warehouse where his master was waiting for any news he may have.  
  
"Master Tatsu! I saw one of those turtles, he had a girl with him. They we're talking about getting her home. To 'her world' as he put it. So I'm assuming that she must be from another dimension!"  
  
Tatsu nodded and dismissed him and then went on to relay this information to the head master, The Shredder.   
  
"We must find this girl! If we can get into her dimension then you could take it over Master Shredder. Think of all the power you could have."  
  
Shredder turned his back on his partner and thought about what Tatsu had told him. He was right, if he could manage to get into this 'other world' he could start new Foot Organizations and slowly but surely take this 'other world' over! He let out a menacing laugh before turning back to Tatsu.  
  
"Send out you're best man and find her!"  
  
This chapter was written during a power outage because I was so incredible bored so I thought I'd please my wonderful fans with another chapter! Sorry that Donny's part is kinda weak I'm not very good when it comes to writing him sounding smart since I'm not smart myself lol.   
  
BETA READER!!  
  
-A 


	7. A new job and friend?

It was a boring day in the lair. Harley also noticed it was the first time that everybody was in the same room at once, instead of doing their own things as usual. It was then that she decided to make her announcement.  
  
"I wanna get a job."  
  
All four turtles and the rat looked at her.  
  
"Why do you feel a need to get a job?" Splinter asked her  
  
"Well it's only fair seeing as you have an extra mouth to feed, and I don't exactly know how long I may be here."  
  
Splinter thought about this and nodded. "If this is what you want then I believe it would be a good idea."   
  
"April's coming down again later, we'll call her and tell her to bring down classified ads." said Leo  
  
"No need to." she told him "When Don and me were in the alley yesterday I noticed the coffee place across the street was hiring."  
  
"You just have everything figured out, don't you?" asked Raphael   
  
"What's been with you lately Raph?" asked Don  
  
"Yea," agreed Mike, "You've had sucha bad attitude lately."  
  
"No more then usual." he retorted  
  
Splinter sighed, "Kids," he stood up from his place on the couch. "I'll be in my room meditating if you may need me."  
  
The bickering went on between the brothers for at least another ten minutes before Raphael finally stormed out of the living room and went off to who knows where.

_Damn, I hate these quiet awkward moments and there seems to be a lot of them around here._ She mused to herself.  
  
"So, I think I'm gunna head on up to the café," she said to nobody particular "Wanna come with me Mikey?"  
  
"I would but I have to wait for April."   
  
She nodded and turned to Leo, "Wanna come with?"  
  
He set down the book he'd been reading "Sure."  
  
"Cool, let's go."  
  
She entered the Café and was greeted with the scent of very strong coffee, and muffins. She made her way to the cash register and asked the lady for an application. Getting one she took a seat at a booth and began to fill it out. Personal Information, Employment Desired, Education History and everything else that had to filled out with an application. She finished filling it out and turned it in. She was just about to walk out the door when somebody called out to her.  
  
"Hey you! You the girl that just turned this application in?"  
  
She turned around to find a guy standing behind the counter waving her application around.  
  
"Uh, yea."  
  
"You wanna job?" he asked  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then you got one. Be here tomorrow at 9."  
  
Her eyes got as wide as saucers she never expected to get a job that easily. "Thanks!" and with that she went out the door and met Leo who was waiting for her in the alley.  
  
"I got the job," she cried "I start tomorrow."  
  
"They just gave you a job? Just like that?"   
  
She nodded enthusiastically "Yea, weird huh?"  
  
"Well congratulations."   
  
The next day Harley made her way back to the Café. For a good part of the time she was there was spent on her training. Learning how to take orders, make drinks, and run the cash register. When her training was over she and girl were left to man the register and take the orders. Surprisingly the place wasn't very busy.  
  
"Hey can you get the next order? I kinda have my hands full at the moment." said the girl who was working with her, Eva  
  
She forced a smile on her face and was prepared to be faced with another arrogant customer. Instead she came face to face with a gorgeous guy. The forced smile on her face slowly became more natural and finally turned into a very flirtatious smile.   
  
"Can I take your order?"   
  
"Sure, just give me a French Vanilla Cappuccino/"  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
"I've never seen you around here," the guy said to her "You new?"  
  
"Yea, I'm Harley" she told him  
  
"Rodney."  
  
"Here's you're drink." she said offering the cup.  
  
He proceeded to pay her and continue the conversation, he had to. "So when's your break?"  
  
Before she could answer she heard Eva tell her that she could take her break.  
  
"Uh, right now I guess." she said with a giggle _God, Could I be anymore pathetic?_   
  
"Wanna join me?" he asked and nodded his head towards a booth.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They made their way towards the booth and sat down.  
  
"So do you have your own place?" he asked  
  
Not wanting to tell him that she lived with four humanoid _turtles_ in the sewers none the less she lied and said, "Uh,… well not really For the time being, I'm staying with my Uncle Don and Aunt Leah, they're two sons, and grandfather."   
  
"Man, must be pretty crowded."  
  
"Not really. Actually it's pretty roomy."  
  
They talked for at least another half an hour, getting to know each other. Most of the things she lied about Unfortunately she had to get back to work.   
  
"Maybe I could walk you home later?" he asked  
  
She panicked, as much as she would have liked that she knew the guys would kill her. "I don't think so. My aunt and uncle don't really like um giving out they're address. They're uh weird like that."  
  
He arched an eyebrow, "Well if you say so. But it's been nice meeting you, Harley." he said with a smile.   
  
_Wow, what an awesome smile! He's so incredible nice, funny, easy to talk too. Hmm kinda reminds me of Mikey._  
  
"Nice meeting you to."  
  
She went off to work the remainder of the day. And when the clock struck five she removed her apron, hung it on it's hook and left for the day. She crossed the street and made sure that nobody was looking before ducking into the alley. She quickly lifted the manhole and slipped down inside. Little did she know that instead of being walked home, she was being followed home.   
  
Ugh, is all I have to say for this chapter. I find it very boring and rushed with her getting a job that fast but I just wanted to get this chapter done and I wanted to add Rodney in and all. The story is winding down, only 3 chappies left. I'm looking forward to writing those cause thats when the good stuff happens.

-A


	8. Confession

She hadn't been in the lair for 5 minutes when Mikey came running up to her.   
  
"Hey can I talk to you?" he asked. Harley couldn't help but notice a different tone in his voice. He came off sounding kinda shy. He was also wringing his hands which was really weird for him.  
  
"Sure." she stood there waiting for him to start talking.  
  
"Not here though, I was hoping that we could go somewhere maybe a little more……uh private maybe."  
  
"Ok whatever." Why was he acting so strange?  
  
He grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door. She stumbled but regained her footing. _Sheesh, somebody's in a hurry tonight.  
  
_"So where we goin?" she asked  
  
"Away from the lair."   
  
It was quiet except for the sound of water running through the pipes, and their feet against the cement. Suddenly he stopped.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he asked  
  
She nervously glanced around. "Hear what?"   
  
"Never mind, just thought I heard something."  
  
He started tugging on her arm again, trying to hurry her along. But Harley held her ground, refusing to move.  
  
"I think we're far enough away from the lair. Would you just tell me what's going on?"   
  
He turned towards her and giving her a nervous smile reached into his belt and produced a small gray velvet box , she was surprised she hadn't noticed it. Not saying a word he handed the box to her. Removing her hand from his she took the velvety feeling box from him and opened it. Inside the box lay a thin gold chain, on this chain was a little heart charm locket with an _H _engraved on it.  
  
"Ohmigosh Mikey, it's beautiful." she said in whispered voice.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Removing the necklace from the box she opened it to find the picture that April had taken of Mikey and her the other day in the kitchen. He gently took the necklace from her hand and stepped around her, she knowingly lifted her hair and left the necklace drape around her neck she felt Mike hook it in the back and she let her hair down. She turned to face him.  
  
"So where did you get this? I hope it wasn't expensive."  
  
"I had April get it for me. And it wasn't to much. I….I.. I don't want you to forget me when you leave  
  
"Mike I could _never_ forget about you. And before I forget thank you." She leaned towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek. Mike, seeing this turned his head at the last second and instead of kissing him on the cheek she kissed him square on the mouth! She pulled back, surprised and smirked.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Michelangelo."  
  
He couldn't hold it in any longer and he finally blurted it out.  
  
"I like you."  
  
She smiled, "I like you to Mike."  
  
"No, I _really_ like you."  
  
She stepped back, "Your joking. Right?"  
  
"I wouldn't joke about something like this."  
  
She was completely speechless she didn't know what to say. Mike had told her that he liked her! And as much as she would like to say she liked him to she knew it would never work. They were completely different, and as much as she wasn't in a hurry to go home she knew she'd have to leave eventually, she couldn't just leave her family behind.  
  
"I don't know what it is," he started. "There's just something about you that I'm drawn to. I mean you're nice, easy to talk to, sure you're a little weird but aren't we all?"  
  
"Mike," she wanted to let him down as easy as possible but she knew that it wasn't going to _be_ that easy. "It wouldn't work between us."  
  
"But we could make it work."  
  
"No, we can't. We're well I know this is gunna seem harsh to you but we're too different And I'm gunna have to go home eventually."  
  
She could notice anger clouding his usual cheerful eyes, "You're right that is harsh," he growled "You think I'm some kind of freak don't you? That's what it is isn't it?!"   
  
Harley was shocked at his outburst he usually wasn't like this. It was like he was stealing a page out of Raphael's book.  
  
"That's not it at all!"   
  
"Yea it is! Don't try to explain yourself because I know that's exactly what it is." and with that he stormed off down the tunnel.   
  
She watched him stalk off and turned her face towards the ceiling of the tunnel and let out a frustrated growl. She ran her hand down her face and went down the tunnel in the same direction of Michelangelo, she was determined to find him and straighten everything out. She could hear loud bangs, and all sorts of noises up ahead, her fast pace decreased into a slow creep. She peeked around the corner and saw Mike engaged in battle with what she assumed to be the 'Foot' that Splinter had told her about.   
  
He seemed to be doing well on his own she saw him disarm a man with one nunchuk, and hit a guy in the face with another. But he was to occupied with the people in front of him that he didn't notice the person creeping up behind him.  
  
"MIKE!" she yelled "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"  
  
He brought up a closed fist right into the face of the person behind him.  
  
"Harley! Get outta here! Go get my bros."   
  
She nodded and was about to leave when something collided with the back of her head and sent her sprawling. She moaned in pain, and everything started to spin and turn colors finally everything turned black as the darkness surrounded her.  
  
Dancingfae- Thanks for the feedback. I'm just kind of writing the chapters as I go and I had this all planned out in my head so I thought 10 chapters would be sufficient enough. Although they are very short compared to most chapters that people write but I guess the more you write the longer your chapters become. This is actually pretty long for me. 


	9. Danger

She felt somebody nudge her and she rolled over. She clutched her head with both hands and groaned. Her head was pounding whatever had hit her certainly packed quite a wallop. She squeezed her eyes tight before opening them. But all she saw was a blur of green she blinked a few more times until everything came into focus, it was then she realized the blur of green of Mike. The concerned look on his face disappeared and one of relief took it's place.  
  
"Thank goodness you're ok. I didn't think you were gunna come to."  
  
"Ugh, what the hell did I get hit with?" she demanded to know  
  
"I think it was a piece of busted pipe. When I saw you go down I got so distracted that I got hit pretty good to."  
  
"Are _you_ ok?"   
  
"Yea, nothing I can't handle. Listen, I'm really sorry. If I wouldn't have walked off then none of this would probably have happened."  
  
She pushed herself up on her elbows, "No, it's not if I wouldn't have lied to you well then this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"You lied to me?" he asked  
  
She pushed herself up into a sitting position "Sort of. I _really_ do like you Mikey and I'd really like it to work but oh I….," Michelangelo rolled his eyes and leaned down into her and pressed his mouth against hers cutting her off. It was a short but sweet kiss. He pulled back and grinned at her, in response she blushed and giggled nervously.  
  
"So..er..uh.. Where do you think we are?"  
  
"Well if we were kidnapped by the 'Foot' then we're probably in the Foot HQ." he said knowingly  
  
"I'm scared."   
  
"Don't be scared. My bro's will find us."  
  
"How do you know?" she asked  
  
"Well before I was knocked out I managed to rip the symbol off the shoulder of some guy's uniform, and if these guys are dumb as they usually seem then they probably didn't pick it up before they left. Therefore Leo, or one of the guys will find it and they'll know where to find us."  
  
She nodded and shivered the room was freezing and the cold cement floor didn't help either. She could only guess that they were in the basement just by the look of the place. There were cobwebs everywhere and she swore she saw a rat scurry across the room just moments before. Michelangelo placed an arm around her shoulders and guided her back down to the floor. She used his arm as a pillow and he cautiously slid his hand across her waist and pulled her in close. She snuggled into his protective embrace and laid an arm across his chest. He placed a kiss on her hair.  
  
"Sleep," he whispered "Everything's gunna be ok, I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, have you seen Mikey or Harley?" asked Leo  
  
"Not recently," replied Donatello who was busy fixing the remote control for the umpteenth time, "I saw them leave earlier."  
  
"Gee, I wonder what they could be doing." Raph chuckled  
  
"How long ago?" Leonardo asked Don  
  
"Hmm, actually it was quite some time ago. Hour an a half, maybe two hours ago."  
  
"Wow, Mike must have alotta stamina." said Rapheal, a smirk donning his face  
  
"Shut up Raph you're not helping. I don't like this, I don't like this one bit. It's not like Mike to just up disappear, that's Raph's expertise."  
  
"What seems to be the matter by sons?" Splinter asked as he stepped into the room   
  
"We can't find Mike or Harley and we're getting worried." answered Donatello  
  
"Have you checked the area?" Splinter questioned  
  
"Not yet, but that's what we're going to do." Leonardo told him  
  
Splinter nodded, "Go."  
  
All three turtles bowed to their Sensei and went off in haste to search for their missing brother and new friend.   
  
They searched endlessly throughout the sewers before Raphael cried out. "Guys, I found something!" The other two ran over to him to see what he had found.  
  
"It's the Foot's symbol," said Don examining it. "Something had to have happened to them." Leonardo and Raphael nodded in agreement before returning to the lair to tell Splinter what they had found on their search through the sewers.  
  
"Bring them home safely."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was somebody else in the room. She could feel it, she was surprised Michelangelo didn't feel it also him being a ninja and all. But never mind that the person was staring at her. She peered over her shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"RODNEY!" she cried jumping up "Thank god you're here you have to help us!"  
  
"Who's this?" asked Mike, standing up  
  
"This is Rodney, I met him at the Café, today actually…I think I don't even know what time of day it is or what day it is for that matter." She realized she was rambling again. "Wait, what are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"Why hun," he said "I work here."  
  
"What?" she asked with a confused look  
  
"I work here."  
  
"He's a member of the Foot." said Mike with a glare on his face  
  
"He's correct," Rodney said with a mischievous smile "And let me just say you guys make a very _freakish_ couple."   
  
Harley glared daggers at him "The only freak I see is you!" she spat.  
  
Rodney grabbed at his chest and laughed. "Oh, that hurt me real bad," sarcasm dripping off of every word "Now if you'll just come along peacefully," he said pointing at her "There's somebody who wants to talk to you."  
  
Michelangelo stepped in front of her, "She's not going anywhere."  
  
Rodney crossed his arms, "Oh I think she is. Ya see, There's about twenty-five soldiers standing outside this room as we speak. So, unless you want there to be any trouble you _will_ let her go."  
  
Michelangelo turned to Harley, "As much as I don't wanna say this," he sighed "Go with him."  
  
"What?!" she cried  
  
"Go with him. I _promise_ you everything _will_ be ok. I'm gunna find a way out of here and then I'll come and get you." he whispered to her.   
  
"Kay."  
  
"That's my girl." he kissed her forehead "Now go."  
  
I sure hope you know what you're doing she thought  
  
She felt Rodney grab onto her arm lead her out of the room. She glanced over her shoulder at Mike, who gave her a little wave and a thumbs up she gave him a sad smile and watched as the door was slammed in his face. She faced forward she felt like a girl on her way to her dead bed, but it kind of seemed that way. They walked down a long corridor until they came to a doorway at the end. The doors opened automatically and they walked in. The room was pretty dark, Rodney let go of her arm.  
  
"Good luck, you'll need it." and with that he left the room.  
  
_Great_  
  
She continued forward until she came to a desk with a chair on the other side. She looked around. The place was actually pretty nice, velvet curtains, nice carpet, big desk with an even bigger leather chair. She knew she wasn't alone, someone else was there. She whipped around and came face to face with…  
  
_The Shredder   
_  
_Oh boy_ she gulped  
  
"I'm going to get right to the point," said the figure "I want you to tell me how you got here. And how I can get into your world."  
  
"Well I know this is gunna sound really weird and all but uh actually I came through the TV. And I don't know how to get back. So sorry, I guess you can let me go now since I'm not really any help."  
  
"You're lying!" he roared  
  
He grabbed her by the front of the shirt and literally lifted her up off the ground.   
  
"You will tell me now!" he said as he shook her  
  
"I'm…I'm telling you…..I don't know!" she managed to choke out  
  
He growled and threw her roughly to the ground. She heart was beating about ten times it's normal rate. She had to get out of here! She had to get out of here now! Where the heck was Mikey!?! She noticed he had his back turned and that was when she tried to make her escape and slowly started crawling towards the door. She had almost reached the door when an alarm sounded. She stood up and watched as the doors burst open and in ran the guys!   
  
"Finally!" she said  
  
"Did he hurt you? Where is he?" Leonardo asked her  
  
"I don't know, he was here a second ago." she said looking around  
  
She felt Mike grab her hand "Told ya everything would be ok. Now let's get outta here before……."  
  
Before he had a chance to finish in ran a couple dozen Foot Soldier's  
  
"Before they come?" she asked motioning to the soldiers  
  
He gave her an exasperated look before jumping into the fight with his brothers. She walked backwards to get out of harms way and watched from afar. They were incredible, no doubt. She actually saw Leo take an arm off with Katana. She grimaced at this but at the same time was glad that he was on her side. Raphael and Michelangelo both looked like they were enjoying this immensely, and Don well Don looked deep in concentration, like he was thinking about something completely different.   
  
Michelangelo glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Harley was ok. He found her standing by the desk. She looked ok. He dodged a punch that was aimed at his head and fired one his one right into the face of his adversary. He looked over again and did a double take, Shredder was standing right behind her! His deadly gauntlet's raised high in the air ready to make a killing blow and she didn't have a clue! It seemed like everything happened in slow motion. He took off running towards Harley and shoved her out of the way. Taking the deadly swipes across the chest.  
  
She hit the ground with a thud and looked up just in time to see Mikey take the hit that had been meant for her!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"


	10. It Can't Be

Rah! I keep forgetting to do this!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT (although I wish I did), nor do I own Shredder. I only own Harley, and Rodney.  
  
She woke up screaming. Her face covered with sweat.   
  
It was all a dream  
  
She looked at the clock and it read ten forty-five. She'd only been asleep for fifteen minutes? But it had seemed so much longer then that. And it seemed so real she could still feel the touch of Mike's hands, and Raphael's hot breath on her face when they first met. Shaking her head she stood up from her desk, stretching, and ran a hand through her hair. She saw the DVD still sitting on the desk, unopened. She picked it up and looked at it. Her eye's were drawn to the orange banded turtle.   
  
"Argh, you can't have a thing for somebody that's not real!" she said aloud   
  
She put the DVD back in it's proper place in her sister's collection. And left the room to go to the bathroom. She stared in the mirror, her face pale. She turned on the faucet and let it get as cold as she could before cupping her hands under the icy water and splashing it on her face. She grabbed the towel hanging on the rack and wiped her face. She glanced in the mirror again and that's when a glimmer around her neck caught her eye, she reached for it. It was a thin gold chain with a heart charm locket, with a simple H engraved on it.   
  
Oh…My….God  
  
She held her breath and fumbled with a little clasp on the locket. Inside the locket was a picture, a picture of Mike and her.   
  
"Oh man. Oh man," she whispered "This isn't real, it can't be real."  
  
She leaned against the wall and squeezed her eyes closed and opened them again. She gripped the necklace with one hand and stared at the floor. She could feel tears filling her eyes and she blinked to keep them from falling But alas it didn't work, the hot tears started to fall, leaving stains on her cheeks.  
  
"But it was only a dream!" she squeaked, as she slid down the wall towards the floor.  
  
She grabbed the necklace with both hands and ripped it off her neck, she felt it break and she threw it across the room she heard it skitter across the linoleum floor until it came to a halt near the closed bathroom door. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stared to shake, sobs wracking her body. A thought suddenly occurred to her.  
  
Oh no, if this wasn't a dream then, then what happened to Mike?  
  
She looked up puffy, and red-eyed at the necklace that lay on the other side of the room. Pushing herself up she crossed the room and stooped down to grab the necklace. Looking at the picture looking at the picture one last time she closed the locket.  
  
"Michelangelo, I told you that I'd never forget, and I never will," she placed a kiss upon the necklace that lay in the palm of her hand. "I love you." she whispered  
  
Well, this is where we get off. Sorry if this ending sucks. I may revise it if I get any inspiration in the near future. But I'm glad that you guys seemed to enjoy this. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys make me want to write again. Just need to think of a new story :o) Sorry, some of the stuff doesn't have italics like I'd like but for some odd reason the Edit/Preview thing isn't working. Meh  
  
-A 


End file.
